A Metal Friend
by Dragon Dragster
Summary: This is a fanfic I made. This is my first fanfic so don't hurt me if I get some things wrong. This is an adventure to get Luffy and Nami together. So enjoy my story! And no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny when something peculiar happened. "Man overboard!" yelled Franky.

"Where, where?" said Luffy.

"Right there." Said Usopp. As they looked to their left they could faintly see a piece of wood with a man hanging on to it for his dear life. But he soon slipped beneath the waves.

"Quick we have to save him!" Said Luffy.

---------------------------

Later

---------------------------

"Is he alright?" asked Nami.

"He will be fine." Zoro said.

"Where should we put him?" Usopp asked.

"How about the infirmary?" Robin answered.

"It is okay with me." Chopper said.

"Okay, to the infirmary!" Franky yelled.

* * *

Later in the infirmary.

* * *

As chopper was working he failed to notice the person was getting up.

"Dum de do dum de deGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chopper said as he was put into a headlock.

"If I twitch my arm one inch you be seein' your maker." Said the dude.

Just then Nami came in wondering what was happening for she heard a crash.

"Hey Chop-" Nami got out of her mouth when she saw the scene.

"What an amazing girl!" the stranger cried out when he let go of Chopper and knelt in front of Nami.

"I will give all the jewels of all the blues if you will be mine!" said the stranger.

"Great another Sanji," thought Nami.

"Well, first tell me your name." Nami asked.

"Of course my dear, I am Supreme Fleet Admiral of the Grandline Navy, Joseph Rev but call me Joe."

"Great we saved a Navy Admiral." Thought Nami.

"Mmmmmmm I'm hungry I go see what I can eat." Said Joe.

---------------------------------

In the dining room.

---------------------------------

"SANJI I'm hungry!!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm almost done Luffy so shut up."

"I smell ffffffffoooooooooooooooddddddddddddddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Joe as he crashed into the door making it come off the hinges and hit Usopp, Robin, Franky, and Zoro.

Right as Sanji put the food on the table Joe and Luffy gobbled it down and asked for more. This event repeated itself for an hour and only Nami, Joe, and Luffy got anything to eat.

"So Joe, how did you become Supreme Admiral in the Grandline Navy?" Nami asked.

"Well I don't want to brag or anything but I got to be one by having extremely good physique. Just carve this beauty into your eyeballs." Joe said as he took off his shirt to show his muscles." And I got help from a devil fruit too."

"Oh really, what fruit?" asked Robin as she came back to consciousness.

"Well I can show you if anyone wants to fight," asked Joe.

"Uuggghhh." Usopp said as he came back to consciousness.

"I'll take this young lad on," said Joe as he pointed to Ussop.

"C'mon Usopp let's see what Joe's devil fruit is by you battling him," said Luffy as he grabbed Usopp's nose and pulled him to the deck.

* * *

The Deck

* * *

"Alright take this, pepper sauce star!" said Usopp.

"Usopp that was pitiful," taunted Joe.

"Oh yeah? Exploding star!" Usopp yelled.

"No, no, no, Usopp, don't say what you're going to hit them with or they will think of a way to dodge, like this." Said Joe as he dodged the attack and hit Usopp in the face with a punch.

"And Usopp is down for the count. Who will face Joe now!" said Nami.

"How about Chopper?" Said Luffy.

"And Chopper is next!!" yelled Nami.

"Looks like I might need to use my power." said Joe. Chopper turned into his power form and did a punch when Joe dodged and kicked Chopper knocking him back a bit. And that is when Joe used his fruit. " Bot Bot Missile!" yelled Joe. He suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later when tension was at its height Chopper suddenly exploded.

"You can't beat me Chopper, with my Bot-Bot fruit I am invincible!" yelled Joe who was running at a high speed and again Chopper blew up. This process ended after one minute when Chopper was knocked unconscious.

"Joe is the winner," said Nami. Everyone crowded around him and Chopper to make sure 1. Chopper was still alive and 2. Ask Joe what his devil fruit can do. "COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will you join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked.

"Only if some young punk takes my job when I am clearly stronger." You could pretty much guess Joe's snail phone rang with the commander in chief saying that some young punk took his job and that was that. So with that Joe resigned and became a pirate and told the commander in chief to kiss his own ass.

* * *

Disclaimer!!! I do not own One Piece!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Joe, if you are going to join the crew than you will need a room to sleep in," said Franky.

"No, I don't need a room to sleep in. I will just sleep on the deck," replied Joe.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked.

Joe smiled, "I will be fine."

"I guess it is time to go to bed." Nami said as she went to her room.

Joe waved good night and then turned to the others "Franky, I need to speak to you in private." Franky nodded and went with Joe out to the deck while everyone else went to bed. "So Franky, I am getting a feeling that you think love is truly important. Am I right?" Joe asked.

"You are." Franky replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I also have a feeling that a pair has already been made but it is not going the way you want. So… who is the pair?" asked Joe with a smirk.

Looking around to make sure that no one was there Franky leaned in towards Joe. "Well, it is Luffy and Nami." Franky whispered.

"I see, so I will help you out. But first I need a list of what Nami likes and dislikes and the same thing for Luffy." Joe said.

"I will get them for you Joe, you can count on me." Franky replied while saluting.

* * *

The next day at breakfast

* * *

"Sanji , what's taking so long ?" Luffy asked.

"Well Luffy the damn burner won't start that's what is taking so long!" Sanji yelled.

"Really, that's it? Well, let me fix that. What kind of meat do you want and how do you want it cooked?" Joe said as he rolled up his sleeves to get to work.

"Sirloin on a bone with just a touch of pink inside." Luffy replied.

"In that case, this will be fast." Joe retorted with a smirk. Everyone was stunned as Joe's arm turned to a flamethrower and cooked Luffy's breakfast.

"There, done. Here you go Luffy," Joe said. He tossed Luffy the meat as Luffy's eyes returned from stars to normal.

"Now this is the best meat I ever had!" Luffy chimed.

A smile formed on Joe's face as he said, "Well, I do my best for my captain."

* * *

Later on the deck

* * *

"Franky do you have it yet?" Joe asked.

"Yes right here, everyone is with us on this plan of yours…well, except for Sanji." Franky said.

"That is to be expected. Hmmm….. I think my first plan will be 'Joe's Leap For Help!!' plan!" Joe exclaimed.

* * *

The room for the Committee of Couple Keeping.

* * *

"'Joe's Leap For Help!!' plan!" Usopp said.

"I know, I know. It is a bad plan name but it was the first thing I came with." Joe said with a shrug. "It is sketchy but it will work if all of us do this together. Now Part 1: everyone but Luffy and Nami gets knocked out. Part 2: I create an icy chill over the entire ship. Part 3: Nami notices that the tangerines will die if she does not do anything. Part 4: She needs help and only Luffy is available. Part 5: After the tangerines are saved she trips onto Luffy and accidentally kisses him. Part 6: She realizes her love for him and they live happily ever after." Joe finished with a smug look.

"It is so horrible that it might actually work." Zoro said.

"Hey! It will work and we will execute it tonight so everyone to your stations!" Joe commanded.

* * *

I do not own One Piece!! 


	3. Chapter 3

I know that I have not written in a while so don't be angry I just couldn't come up with the next part too well. So here it is and please review but no flames.

I don't own One Piece, wish I did but I don't have the big corporation bucks.

* * *

Joe's leap for help plan: Part One

* * *

"First to make sure Sanji can't get up and help Nami." Joe smiled wickedly.

Sanji was just going to sleep as he heard Nami's voice say "Sanji, I hope you have a good sleep tonight and if you get up for any reason Robin and I will never speak to you again."

"YES NAMI –SWAAAAANNNN!" Sanji yelled with enthusiasm as he fell asleep.

Outside the door Joe knew he could have more fun with this ability of his. Now to get Luffy and Nami outside for a while.

"Oi! Luffy come fish with me." Joe said.

"Okay Joe," Luffy replied.

As Luffy went and got the fishing poles Robin got Nami outside telling her that if she was alone then she would relax. After that Robin quickly retreated to her room.

* * *

Part 2

Joe quickly jumped to the top of the mast and turned one of his arms into a freeze ray and made the area around the ship cold. This covered the ship in frost ergo freezing the tangerines to a critical point.

* * *

Part 3

Nami noticed the dropping temperature but decided to go to bed. Her reaction was not according to plan so Joe hit her with a tangerine.

While rubbing her head she remembered to check on her tangerines. Fearing that her tangerines were in danger she went to check on them. After examining them Nami decided that she needed some help but everyone on board was either sleeping or knocked out for some reason.

Nami saw Luffy and said, "Luffy could you help me out?"

Luffy replied with a hearty yes and then the plan was underway.

* * *

Part 4

Luffy then helped Nami in ways that I do not know of so you can ask a tangerine grower near you.

Nami was happy.

Luffy was happy.

Luffy tried to steal a tangerine while they were working but Nami saw this and took it while he wasn't looking, leaving Luffy to wonder what happened to it.

Joe almost forgot about the part where Nami had to kiss Luffy. So as Nami was walking to Luffy Joe made a loose board and as Nami put a foot on that board Joe hit it so well that Nami tripped onto Luffy.

Joe was satisfied with his work and went to sleep not wanting to know what happened next.

* * *

It is short, sweet and to the point so please review and say good things. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again

Hello again

It seems I did not write in some time so here is my new chapter

I do not own one piece

DragonDragster is going down the track to get the rights to one piece but Atemu'sLotus crashes in to DragonDragster and they fly off the track.

As Joe woke up he realized he missed breakfast. So he did his mad dash to the kitchen for the fridge to get food. As he ran Luffy also woke and ran for the kitchen. When they got there they noticed sangi successfully got a fridge with a lock. As Joe picked the lock luffy stood and kept an eye out for sangi. " I got it!" Joe yelled with extreme happiness. "Sangi's coming." Luffy hissed. " Oh shit." Joe said quietly. Sangi did a routine inspection making sure the food wasn't gone and he was out in few minutes. CLHUPMHHHHH! Was the quiet noise of Joe and Luffy falling from the ceiling to the hard floor. " Okay now we can finally get to the food." Joe said right as Nami walked in with Robin by her side. There was an awkward silence for 3 minutes. Until finally… " Quick Luffy! Grab as much food as you can and escape!" Joe yelled with the utmost haste. Before robin and nami knew what happened every edible food item in the fridge disappeared and Joe and Luffy with it. " Quick! We have to tell sangi that they did this!" Nami said.

Later in a hiding place.

"See luffy, what did I tell you." Joe whispered. " That as long as we keep our voices down sangi won't find us here in the soldier dock system and it worked didn't it." Joe said.

Outside

" Alright, where did that shitty captain and machine go?" Sangi pondered to himself. Normally it was easy for sangi to find luffy but with joe being intelligent it would be incredibly hard to find them. " Like looking for a needle in a haystack." Sangi said to himself. Now everyone was in this search and looked everywhere but the soldier dock for they knew that not even Joe would be that stupid.

Later

For three whole days Joe and Luffy could not be found. Until they got bored and came out. Then the chase happened "YOU DAMN BAKAS, GET BACK HERE." Sangi yelled while chasing Joe and Luffy. Luffy was not having as much fun as Joe for every time sangi kicked Joe's head it would merely turn to steel and hurt Sangis foot instead of Joe. After the chase things went back to normal and a few days later while everyone was asleep a storm violently rocked the boat waking only Joe in the process. Joe did everything needed to save the ship. But when everything was done the storm did one last and powerful blast to capsize the ship. Instead of the ship Joe got thrown into the sea never to be seen again in the crews lifetime. All that was left of him was his hearty laugh and a note saying that he saved the ship but at an immeasurable cost.

Wow. what a sad final chapter.


End file.
